Sharing of multimedia content among communication devices, including wireless and mobile devices, can be done directly through transmitting the data therebetween. Use of an electronic mailbox can also be utilized so that the data is stored for later access by the recipient. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080155029 describes a method including receiving from an originating user a broadcast message having an address designating at least in part a group of recipients, where an intended recipient may be identified based on at least a part of the address, and where an indication of the broadcast message may then be sent to the intended recipient in accordance with a sending method that is dynamically selected from a set of sending methods associated with the intended recipient based on characteristics associated with the intended recipient.